


Snookered

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Series: The Soulless Sam Collection [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, All the drink names are real, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gabe kinda bottom, Height Kink, Look them up if you want to know how to make them, M/M, NSFW, Rowena is the mother of Jes and oddly it works, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam kinda top, Snooker Table, Sooooo much dirty talk, Switch top/bottom, au supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Let's imagine that Soulless Sam is just how Sam Winchester normally acts. Let's also imagine that his girlfriend, Jessica Moore, never burnt to a crisp on the ceiling. So one night, Sam and his wife head over to her mom's house for dinner. Her mom being none other than our dear, Rowena. And who is Rowena's second, no third...or was it forth husband? Yep, you guessed it, Gabriel. Now let's just say Sam has a thing for Gabe....hmmm whatever could happen? Grins Wickedly. Guess you'll just have to read this story to find out.





	Snookered

* * *

 

 

 

**“That's it.**

**Fate is a fickle whore.**

**We're not going.**

**Take your clothes off**

**and get back in my bed.” ―**

**Karen Marie Moning**

 

\---

 

Sam Winchester held the door open for his wife, Jessica, and wearily walked in behind her. _Ugh! Another family get-together at the in-laws._

 

Granted, Jes' mom was pretty cool, but there was nothing as nice as being in your own house. At home Sam could watch whatever he wanted, do whatever he wanted, and raid the fridge if hungry. Here he'd have to make conversation, sit politely and pretend like he gave a fuck.

 

The one great thing about spending time at Jes' mom's house was the amazing game room they had set up in the attic. The house was one of those mammoth converted brownstones that a person could easily get lost in.

 

Rowena Moore had a six-figure job, so nothing was too good for herself or her home. Sam couldn't recall ever seeing Jes' mom wearing the same outfit twice. And with Jes now out of the house, the world was Rowena's oyster and the sexy red-head was slurping it down.

 

The forty-some year old even married a man half her age. Gabriel was this short-stack of a man with a wicked twinkle in those honey-brown eyes. It was so wild how that man was now his father-in-law. For fuck's sake, the guy had gone to the same college as Sam and Jes…hell, the dude had even been in Sam's Economics 101. And now the barely five foot eight inch man was living in the lap of luxury getting to bang Jes' mom.

 

“Hey you two, glad to see you.” Rowena said with a genuine smile as she gave her daughter and Sam a hug. “Sam, the beer is ice cold and waiting for you at the bar.”

 

Sam saluted the woman and made a beeline for the living room. At least the beer would be the top notch kind and free flowing. After a couple bottles, Sam wouldn't give a crap about being stuck there for the next few hours.

 

Back in the entrance way, Jessica was laughing and talking with her mom about some show they both watched. It was nice that their voices faded away the closer Sam got to the bar.

 

As he cracked open a delicious cold beer the silence of the living room surrounded him warmly. Well for a few seconds anyways.

 

“Hey, Sammy, can I get your magic fingers to help me with this tie?”

 

At the sound of his father-in-law's voice, Sam's pulse quickened and he quickly glanced over at Gabe. The guy was always sneaking up without making a sound.

 

“Hellllloooo, Samuel?”

 

Sam shook himself out of his head and smiled at Gabe. “Sorry, what did you need help with again?”

 

Gabriel moved closer, “For the life of me, I can't get this tie knotted correctly. Can you help me with it?”

 

Sam felt a zing of lust flow to the tip of his cock at the sight before him. So okay maybe he swung both ways depending on what was offered to him. Body parts were all fun if one kept their mind opened.

 

And maybe, just maybe he had taken notice of Gabriel Novak back in college. And it's possible he'd always had a thing for the small fry. But given the current circumstances, he kept all that firmly locked away in his imagination.

 

One of the major things he kept hidden was just how much their height difference turned him on. Jes was a hot woman, but she was six-one, so Sam never truly got to enjoy the experience of bending low for a kiss…or other things. That wouldn't be the case with Gabe, since there was an eight inch difference between the two guys…and hell…if that didn't get Sam's dick all hard and leaky.

 

“Sure, I can help you out.” Sam's voice sounded gruff even to his ears as he answered the man's request. He moved over and had to hold back a groan. The guy still wore the same cologne as in college…and fuck! It was the sexiest scent Sam had ever smelled. He had tried to buy a bottle for himself, but Jes hadn't liked it.

 

Well he sure like it, and especially how it mingled with Gabe's own body chemistry. Sam felt his cock twitching to life and had to think more clinically about the situation at hand. His fingers shook a little as he reached over to grab the two sides of the tie.

 

As he looped the two parts together, Sam was rewarded with another perk of his height kink. Given that Gabriel's head only came up to Sam's jaw, every time the man took a breath the warm air pushed forward and caressed Sam's neck. Oh how he wished to feel that same heat surrounding his cock.

 

It didn't take more than a few minutes till the tie was sufficiently knotted. Sam tugging on the long tails to make sure the fabric lay flat and crease free. So maybe it was more about letting his fingers linger a few seconds longer on Gabriel's chest than making it look perfect. The thought of adultery never entered Sam's brain as much as it did in Gabe's presence.

 

The man still hadn't moved back when Sam's hands lowered, and he had to fight the urge to lean down and nibble on the warm, salty neck above the crisp white collar. Sam took advantage of the closeness to store away a very detailed mental image of Gabriel's body for later, masturbatory usage…or if he was honest, even a few times when he fucked Jes.

 

Sam's cock went from a chubby to rock hard, the moment Gabriel's head lifted to look up at him. The golden-brown hair framed the man's honey-brown eyes to perfection. His fingers itched to use that hair to tug and yank Gabe's head to the desired location.

 

If Gabriel had been his lover, Sam would have him shoved up against the living room wall being manhandled about right now. Sam's cock would push against the ass crack wanting access to the tight oasis hidden between the cheeks.

 

Fuckn _' hell! I better get away from this guy before I do something really stupid._

 

Sam made a hasty retreat behind the bar and grabbed another beer.

 

“Wait to you see what I have in store for you tonight.” Gabriel said as he sauntered over to the bar, defeating the whole purpose of Sam's escape.

 

Sam gaped at the man wondering if he had heard wrong, “Wh..what?”

 

Gabe chuckled, “Charades. I got the wifey to agree to playing few rounds after supper. You and I will cream Jes and Rowena's asses with our mad skills.”

 

Taking a long swig of his beer allowed Sam to look upward at the ceiling instead of at Gabe. Yeah so maybe he could have just shut his eyelids, but he knew the delicious image of the man's ass dripping with copious amounts of warm cum would be on continuous loop.

 

When hands wrapped around his stomach, Sam did a spit take and nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Whoa, babe, didn't mean to scare you.” Jes leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. A naughty glint shown in her eye after she glanced over at her mom and Gabe and saw they were across the room. Being safely hidden behind the bar, she let her hands slowly sink lower so she could playfully rub the crotch of his pants.

 

“Holy shit! I've never knew THAT could happen from getting scared.” She nibbled on her lower lip as lust filled her eyes. Her hand continued to grab and rub her husband's erection through the denim.

 

Sam wasn't an idiot. If his wife wanted to rub his cock, his cock would always welcome it. Fuck, how he wished he could be back home with Jes free to get his rocks of one way or the other. Hell, maybe she'd finally let him use the other hole for once.

 

What was it with women and not wanting to do anal? Jes was up for everything else, but heaven forbid he try to poke the pucker…Nooooo! And being bi, ass play was something Sam craved. He had even offered to purchase a strap on for her to use on his ass if she'd let him try.

 

Pushing all that aside, Sam just tried to focus on what he could actually get from the woman. So feeding on his wife's surge of lust, Sam leaned over and put his lips to her ear. “Come up to the bathroom with me. I'll bend you over the sink and fuck you senseless.”

 

Jessica blushed and nibbled more on her lower lip. “Mhmmm…I wish we could.”

 

Frustration was a bitch, especially in that moment for Sam. His erection fizzled fast as he tossed his empty bottle into the trash, and quickly replaced it with a new one.

 

“Supper's ready, y'all.” The personal chef Rowena had hired two years ago said coming into the living room and smiling at the two couples.

 

“So what treat are we going to get tonight, Ellen?” Jes asked.

 

“For starters, I've made a bacon and mushroom risotto. And for the main course I've prepared the most delicious beef wellington.”

 

Everyone except Sam groaned in delight. Sam was still behind the bar feeling pissed off that Jes wouldn't sneak upstairs with him. _Where's the little horny chick I married? The woman who used to suck me off in the college library while we studied for finals? Fuckn' hell! I need to cum._

 

He reluctantly followed the herd into the dinning room. The others were talking about some stupid shit, but Sam didn't care enough to follow the conversation.

 

“What do you think, Sam?” Gabe asked as he placed his hand on Sam's arm and smiled. “I personally like the missionary style. What's your favorite?”

 

Sam looked at the three pairs of eyes staring back at him and wondered what the hell he had missed. Had Gabe just asked him what was his favorite sexual position? Oh sure! He couldn't get Jes to sneak upstairs, but the woman was fine with talking sex at the dinner table. Geesh!

 

He glanced quizzically at his wife, “Which one did you chose?”

 

She giggled, “I said I liked it any style as long as it was naked.”

 

Sam couldn't believe his ears. Everyone seemed so casual about it. What the hell was going on? He looked at Rowena, “How about you? What was your answer?”

 

Rowena reached over, took Gabriel's hand in hers, and grinned at her boy-toy, “I just like everything he chooses. I'm not picky. He knows exactly what I like and he never fails to deliver.”

 

Sam felt his cock make a slight resurgence at the image of Gabe's cock being delivered to him to use with some kinky fuckery. He had to fight not to adjust himself as they stood in the doorway to the dinning room. _What a crazy, fuckn' night this was turning out to be._

 

Jes sidled up to her husband, “So what's your favorite, babe?”

 

Shaking his head at where the night was going, Sam smiled over at Rowena, then to Gabe. As he held the man's gaze Sam said, “I personally like when sex is wild and animalistic.”

 

Three mouths gaped in shock at him.

 

“Sam, umm…we were talking about our favorite styles of furniture.” Jes told him as a blush spread across her face.

 

Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he scrubbed a hand down his embarrassed face. He so needed to get the fuck home before he really screwed things up.

 

“Poor Sam.” Gabe said with a smirk as the man came over, stretched a hand up high and ruffled Sam's hair.

 

His skull sizzled where Gabriel's fingers had touched, and the desire to do bad things enveloped him ten fold.

 

“Poor Sam? How about poor, me?!” Rowena said with a pained expression on her face. “Now I have images of him boffing my daughter that I'd rather not see.”

 

Gabe laughed deep and loud. “Well maybe at bedtime I'll help you make new images so you can forget those.” Arms were wrapped around Rowena's waist as Gabe leaned up to place a kiss on her lips.

 

“Now none of that, y'all.” Ellen scolded as she walked into the dining room. “My risotto is perfectly cooked and I won't have it spoiled. You can play later. Now sit.”

 

Everyone made their way to the elegantly laid table and sat as commanded. Ellen served the perfect portion of the rice dish to the two couples.

 

Sam skeptically scooped up a spoonful, but was pleasantly surprised by the delicious flavors bursting in his mouth. Now this made suffering through the rest of night totally worth it. “Mhmm! Simply mouth watering, Ellen.”

 

The older woman smiled, “I bet you say that to all the girls, Sam.”

 

He grinned back as he winked at her.“Just the ones that can make my mouth water.”

 

Almost two hours later, the four made their way back into the living room. Their stomachs were full, and they had smiles on their faces. Even Sam.

 

“Damn that woman can cook!” Jessica said as she sat on the sofa rubbing her stomach. “That was the best beef wellington I've ever had. Even Gordon Ramsay would've been impressed.”

 

“She's certainly a god-send.” Rowena said as she sat on the leather sofa. “I love Gabriel to death, but he's such a bad cook. He even burns milk.”

 

Gabe playfully sat on his wife's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck, “Thank goodness you're rich, Red. Otherwise we'd be dying of starvation.”

 

Sam sat next to Jes on the other sofa and casually glanced over to the sickeningly loving couple. He tried to make it seem like he was just looking at them equally. Instead, he was actually more engrossed with the thickness of the thighs that stretched the navy fabric of Gabriel's pants when the man sat. The smooth, tan skin of the man's arms were taunt as they surrounded Rowena's neck.

 

He was seriously going to jump Jes when they got back home. Hell, he might not be able to get past fucking her in the car before they even left the driveway. Wherever it happened, she was going to get pummeled, sucked, and nibbled till she screamed. Never before had Sam felt so damn horny.

 

“Okay people, you know what time it is.” Gabe said as he carefully slide off his wife's lap. The man then walked over and jokingly sat on Sam's lap…sticking his tongue out at the giggling mother and daughter duo. “Sam and I are so going to spank some ass tonight. Babe, go get the game box.”

 

Rowena got up and went behind the bar to pull out the crate filled with all manners of board games. “While I'm over here does anyone want a drink?”

 

Gabe wiggled on Sam's lap as he turned to look at his wife, “I want a blow job.”

 

_Mold growing on an old lady's wrinkled cunt._

 

_Hairy spider legs._

 

_Rolling around in a pile of dog shit._

 

Sam tried to think of the grossest things imaginable to keep the blood from pooling in his cock. _I swear if Gabe wiggles any more he's going to be teetering on the main attraction at penis-land._

 

“What would you like, Sam?” Rowena asked as she poured the ingredients for Gabe's drink into a martini glass.

 

“I'd kill for a suck,bang,blow.”

 

Jes giggled next to Gabe and Sam on the sofa, “And I'd like a screaming orgasm please.”

 

Everyone chuckled at that one. Rowena worked her magic at the bar and soon was handing out the requested drinks. “Just so you know, I always double the liquor.”

 

Gabe wiggled again on Sam's lap, as he leaned over to see what Rowena had made for herself. “Ohhh, I should have asked for that instead. I could really enjoy a slippery dick right about now.”

 

_Okay that's the last straw._ Sam couldn't find anything repulsive enough to hold back the blood flow to his nether regions. Not when the impish man wiggling on his lap was saying such dirty things. _I'd give him a very slippery dick if he asked._

 

At the moment, the cock tenting Sam's pants was all Gabriel's fault. If the man had an issue with it, well too fuckn' bad! Sam did everything in his power to sit still, but the urge to rock and thrust was proving to be near impossible.

 

He finished off his drink, and welcomed the numbing effects brought on thanks to the mixture of vodka, tequila, and the double shot of Jagermeister.

 

“Okay, so who's going first?” Jessica asked as she finished her screaming orgasm. The vodka and Bailey's making her cheeks flushed.

 

Rowena groaned, “I absolutely hate charades. Gabriel, can't we do something else?”

 

Gabe lifted himself off Sam's lap and moved behind his wife to kiss Rowena's nape. “We could always put on some tunes and dance.”

 

“Oh yes. Please let's do that instead.” Jes said with honest excitement. “Sam and I haven't danced in ages.”

 

“Bullocks!” Rowena sent a pleading look to her husband. “Gabriel, you know I have two left feet. I hate dancing more then I do charades. How about we play some snooker up in the game room? Or poker, or hell…I'd even play gin rummy.”

 

“Sorry, darling.” Gabe kissed Rowena's neck again before moving over to the high-tech stereo system. “I really want to dance now. I guess I'll just have to steal Sam away from Jessica.”

 

Gabe smiled at Jessica, “Can I take your husband for a spin?”

 

Jessica giggled, “He's all yours, Gabriel. I'll just have mom help me with another screaming orgasm…my glass needs refilling.”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes at her daughter, “I better get drunk as a skunk so my cerebral cortex can forget hearing you say that, missy. Come on, my dear, that drink is relatively simple.”

 

“Cool! So could you also show me how to make a shaved pussy too?” Jes asked as she followed her mom over to the bar.

 

Sam sat on the sofa taking it all in and grinned. _Dear letters to Penthouse. It was a typical night till my wife asked her mother to show her a shaved pussy and how to have a screaming orgasm._

 

The opening notes of a song started playing then as Gabe said, “This should do it.”

 

As Sam looked up at the man's now swaying form, he saw a hand extended towards him in invention. Michael Bublè's _Home_ crooned from the stereo as Sam stood and went along with it. His cock was sending warning signals to his brain about getting too close, though. Sam internally yelled back, _Shut the fuck up you dick._

 

How many times in a married man's life does he have the green light from his wife to dance with a hot man? Never. So Sam was making sure to take in every fucking detail. If unplanned cock hardening took place that would be Gabe's issue. Even the pope would have an erection dancing with this guy.

 

Sam's body burned as it made contact with Gabe's. The man's warm chest brushing against Sam's when Gabe playfully wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Sam took a risk and let his hands rest right above the man's deliciously round ass. Oh how badly he wanted to slip his hands under the navy waistband and explore the cheeky terrain.

 

The next song to fill the air was Michael Bublè's version of _Fever._ It was such a perfectly bad song for that moment. It screamed of sex and dirty deeds done in dark corners or alleys.

 

Suddenly a vision of Gabe in a dark alley flashed so clear in Sam's head. The man was wearing a red dress-shirt and was smiling wickedly. He saw himself pulling Gabe to him and then slamming the man's back into the grimy brick facade. Nipples pebbling through the red material just asking to be bitten.

 

In the fantasy, Sam cupped the man's ass in his hands and slid Gabe up against the rough brick wall to bring those poking nips to his mouth. Gabriel moaned as Sam's teeth braised each nipple. His mouth leaving a wet patch on the crimson fabric.

 

Gabe moaned again, but this time it sounded so erotically real. “Well damn, Sam.”

 

That was when Sam realized he had actually cupped Gabriel's ass for real. He went to move his hands higher, but the man grabbed his wrists to stop him. “Just a few minutes more please. This reminds me so much of one of my favorite scenes in _Fifty Shades of Grey.”_

 

“What's that? Some sort of chick flick?”

 

Gabe gave him an incredulous look. “You're kidding me right? It's only the hottest book on the market right now. Even I would fuck Christian Grey”

 

Sam snickered, “Oh I see. So it's glorified mommy porn.”

 

“Oh it's just plain smut with a coating of angst and fluff.” Gabe said with a devilish twinkle. “My favorite part was chapter twenty-one in the first book. Let's just say it involves a snooker table and some naughty anal sex. I tried to get Rowena to defile our table after I finished that section, but she was too worried about staining the felt.”

 

_Slam._ Instant hardon as images of a naked Gabe bent over a snooker table started to fill his brain. The man's dick pressed against the green felt. His own cock rammed up Gabe's puckered pink hole. Dirty words filling the air.

 

Sam erection was slamming against his zipper. There was no way, with how close their bodies were, that Gabe didn't feel it. The vision of the alley and the snooker table, gave Sam a sense of boldness…he leaned down and placed his lips against the man's ear. “I wouldn't give a fuck about the felt if you were mine. I'd fuck your ass so hard on that snooker table the legs would break off.”

 

He felt a gasp escape Gabriel's lips, as the man's crotch suddenly tented against Sam's. Feeling wicked, he pulled Gabe's hips even tighter against him and let their cocks rub together.

 

Movement from across the room entered his peripheral vision, though. Causing Sam to instantly, but reluctantly remove his hands from Gabe's ass. He wanted to pout as he also took a few steps backward and allowed some space between their now none-dancing bodies. The lost feeling of their body heat and their cocks rubbing, left Sam cold and grumpy.

 

“Look, babe, I've got a wet pussy for you to sip.” Jes teased as she came over and held out another drink to Sam.

 

Keeping his frontside turned away from his wife and Rowena, Sam took the drink and swallowed it in one gulp. He risked a glance at Gabe who was watching his every move. Lifting the glass to his lips, Sam proceeded to lick around the rim.

 

Gabe looked away quickly. The man's navy pants still sporting a bulge behind the zipper. With shaky hands, Gabriel pushed fingers through his golden-brown hair and walked over to his wife.

 

Sam glanced over to the couple as he placed the empty glass on the coffee table. He saw Gabe's arms wrap around Rowena and smirked as one of the woman's hand inched lower.

 

“Care to dance with your wife?” Jes asked, as she pulled on his arm.

 

Looking down at the sexy blonde, Sam nodded. He needed to get Jes to fuck him somehow in the next ten minutes or he was going to lose his mind.

 

He allowed the music to slink around their bodies as he seduced her the best he could. He knew all the spots to nibble and brush against. Knew how her earlobes were direct links to her clit and how sucking on them always got her horny.

 

By the end of the song, Sam knew Jes was good to go. He grabbed her ass and ground her against his dick. “I need to fuck you now.” He whispered into her ear before sucking on the fleshy lobe.

 

Her glazed-over eyes darted to her mom and Gabe, but the other couple were cuddling at the bar still. She and Sam could easy sneak out and have a fast fuck in the restroom upstairs.

 

Jes smiled invitingly at her husband and nodded.

 

Sam almost roared with sexual hunger at her acceptance. Granted, what he really wanted was to shoot off in Gabe's mouth or ass, but right now any hole would do.

 

They almost made it past the doorway when Rowena called out, “Where are you two sneaking off to? Sorry, but the only hanky-panky allowed in this house is between myself and Gabriel.”

 

Sam's fist clenched in utter frustration. He never wanted to beat the shit out of a woman before as much as he did now.

 

Jes saw the anger in her husband's eyes and knew she had to get her mom out of the room right away. “Hey, mom, how about you and I go for a drive. I have a sudden hunger for some rocky road ice cream. Isn't there a mini mart in town?”

 

Rowena must have sensed the volatile situation she had produced and nodded. “Sure, honey. Ice cream sounds really good right now.”

 

Sam didn't give one flying fuck at the moment. He wasn't apologizing to anyone. He stood as still as he could till the two females left the room.

 

The second the front door shut, he let out a roar of rage. “Your wife can be a real ass some times.”

 

Gabe laughed as he inched his way closer to Sam. “Well you'll have plenty of time to calm down. The nearest mini mart is at least twenty minutes away.” The man squeezed Sam's arm, “Want another drink? Maybe some sex on the pool table or simply some anal sex? They both have loads of alcohol content.”

 

Sam slowly turned to look at Gabriel. _Was he trying to get me to fuck him or just being silly?_ It was a hard situation to decipher. If the man was being silly and Sam propositioned him, then Sam's life would become a pile of flaming shit. But oh fuck! If Gabe meant it…just to be able to slide his cock inside that ass. _Mhmm._

 

Looking the short-stack right in the honey-brown eyes, but keeping it calm, Sam asked, “How about some anal sex on the pool table? Better together don't you agree.”

 

His lungs stopped producing oxygen as he waited to see how the man would respond. Sam saw Gabe's adam's apple nervously bobbing away as the man decided whether to play it off or do something. _Oh please, fuckn' hell, just say yes._

 

Gabe gulped, “How about you go up to the game room, and I'll make us some drinks. We can play a game of snooker till Rowena and Jes get back home.”

 

Sam snarled as he strode angrily out of the room. Fuckn _' cock tease!_ At least he got some of his aggression out by stomping up the stairs. First thing he did once he reached the game room, was dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door. He was getting his rocks off now, one way or another.

 

He unzipped his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles. His cock sticking straight out and screaming that it was about fuckn' time it got some attention.

 

Sam grabbed the throbbing dick in his hand and started roughly jerking off. His eyes were tightly shut and inside his head he was pushing Gabe's navy pants down. It worked like a charm. When he visualized the moment he slid his cock into the man's puckered hole, Sam felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

“Sam, I have our drinks.” Gabe's voice called out from the other side of the bathroom door. “Sam? You up here?”

 

Before he could do or say anything, the door was opened and Gabe was standing there with his mouth hanging open. Mhmm, how much Sam wished he could fill that hole with his dick.

 

The guy kept staring at Sam's cock as if in a trance.

 

Sam decided not to stop jerking off. His strokes going from fast to slow…painfully slow. It was hard to hold back the explosion as Gabe's breathing got heavier.

 

Sam decided to tease the man into action, “So what did you make yourself to drink, Gabriel? Maybe a slippery dick, a dick lick or maybe even another blow job?”

 

As if he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Gabe placed the two drinks on the counter, then slowly walked over to Sam and reached out to stroke his fingers over the tip of Sam's leaking dick.

 

“Fuck!” Sam groaned at the contact.

 

Gabe swiped his index finger through the precum, lifted it to his pink lips and sucked it off. “I can get those drinks anytime from Rowena. I'd rather enjoy the anal sex on the pool table.”

 

Grabbing Sam's dick, Gabriel pulled him up and dragged him by his shaft out of the bathroom. Sam just left his jeans by the toilet as he willingly followed.

 

“So I'm just supposed to shove this cock up your ass without getting a chance to sample the rest?” He asked as Gabe let him lose when they reached the snooker table.

 

Sam came up behind the shorter man and moved his hands around using one to brush a nip while the other went down and rubbed across the front of Gabriel's pants. The hard heat that met his hand had Sam quickly undoing the button and shoving the navy fabric off. That was when he noticed the naughty bitch-boy didn't have any underwear on. “You little slut!”

 

Gabe smiled wickedly over his shoulder at Sam, “Rowena didn't even know I went commando. That was all your fault.”

 

Sam was very intrigued, but had something more important to do before asking why. He loosened the man's tie yanking it off, and then unbuttoned the white dress-shirt…pushing the soft fabric off and letting it drift down. He relished in the sight of Gabe's tanned flesh. He twisted the man around then and glared down at the hard cock. “I've got to get that between my teeth.”

 

He knelt down and sucked Gabe's cock head into his mouth. A dirty groan left the man's lips as Gabriel's back arched. Sam let the bulbous tip pop out of his mouth as his right hand spanked the man's ass cheek.

 

“Now, bitch-boy, tell me why it's my fault you went commando.” He grabbed the thick shaft, pulled the whole cock back into his mouth, and sucked on it.

 

“Oh fuckn' hell, Sam. You really believe I can think at all while you do that?” Gabriel's fingers pushed through Sam's long dark hair and held on tight.

 

Sam grabbed Gabe's scrotum and tugged as he let the cock once again slide out of his mouth. “If you can't think when I do that, then you're going to be fuckn' brain dead when I do this.” Letting go of the man's balls, Sam spun Gabe around, pushed him down so he was bent over the edge of the snooker table and spread the ass cheeks wide. A few globs of spit later and he was unmercifully shoving his dick into Gabe's puckered hole. Not slowly, or even just the head, but rough, fast, and every single fuckn' inch!

 

After Sam pushed Gabriel's legs apart even more, he grabbed the edge of the table and started pounding the man's ass as hard as he could. “Now my sexy cock slut, I want a detailed telling of why you didn't have underwear on tonight.”

 

Gabe chest getting rug-burns from being jarred roughly against the green felt with each thrust. “I…oh fuck…I…I've always…oh shit yes…always liked you. Oh fuck me, Sam…mhmmm fuck yes this is…this is just what I needed.”

 

Sam's hand lifted off the table and spanked the man's butt hard. “This is your last chance, bitch-boy…my delicious bitch-boy. Tell. Me. Why.” He punctuated the last command with his balls slapping against Gabe's own.

 

“Oh fuck…I…I…read that book…oh…oh shhhiit, Sam…and…I was so horny because of Christian Grey, and. . . it made me think of you…so I…ohhhhhhhh fuck me…wanted to be naughty and get my ass fucked…oh hell! Mhmmm”

 

Without warning, Sam pulled his dick out and took a step away from Gabe's bent form. He walked around the snooker table and climbed up by the man's head. Sam spread his bent legs low enough that his sloppy cock slapped against the green material, only an inch away from Gabe's mouth. “Get that tongue out and lick this cock that was just fucking your dirty ass.”

 

Gabe had to stretch forward to reach the slick flesh. Sam held the man's hands down so all Gabe could work with was his tongue. He licked as much as he could.

 

“I'd let you suck my dick off, but I don't want to waste my cum in your pretty little mouth.” Sam teased Gabriel by stroking his cock half an inch from the man's opened mouth.

 

Gabe moaned, desperately wanting to have that cock between his lips.

 

Sam jumped off the table then and walked back behind the man. Leaning down, he roughly spread apart Gabe's ass cheeks so the gaping hole was clearly visible for his viewing pleasure.

 

“You are so lucky time is running out, or I'd make you lose you fuckn' mind before I finished with you.” Sam moved between the man's legs and jammed his dick back in Gabe's ass.

 

He reached under the man's hips and let his fingers rub the slippery cock head that was pressed against the green felt. He moved the wet, sticky fingers to Gabe's mouth and pushed them inside. The man was more than happy to suck on the offered flesh coated in his own precum.

 

Sam moaned at the sight before him, “I'm going to love cumming in your ass, my sexy slut. Were you an ass virgin, Gabe?”

 

Gabriel was still sucking those fingers. “Y…yes. Your cock is…mhmmm ohhhh fuuuck…the first to sink into my ass.”

 

Sam's cock jerked hearing that and he pulled it out to rub the slippery tip around the stretched hole. He slowly inserted the cock head back and enjoyed seeing it disappear into Gabriel's ass. “Fuck, that's so hot. Mhmm, Gabe, I wish you could see your tight hole squeezing me.”

 

Leaning forward, he allowed the gravitational force to push the rest of his cock into his father-in-law's anal cavity. “Oh holy fuck, Gabe. You're so damn tight.”

 

 

Gabriel just whimpered as he continued to suck on Sam's fingers. The man's free hand was pushed under his body so Gabe could stroke his hard cock.

 

When Sam pulled out the next time, he just stood there almost a whole minute doing nothing. Gabe almost cried as he looked over his shoulder. “Please…please don't stop! It felt so fucking good. I felt every inch of it…every vein.”

 

Sam positioned his cock at the gaping hole, and this time he didn't go slow. He dug his fingers into Gabriel's hips and rammed his cock all the way back in till their balls slapped together.

 

He reached out then, grabbed the man's golden-brown hair and made Gabriel arch backward. “Make me cum, bitch-boy. Tell me what you want from me.”

 

“Oh fuuuck, Sam…oh fuck yes. Fill my tight little hole. Your cock whore wants to feel your dick explode in my virgin ass.” Gabe bit his lower lip so hard he could taste blood. “Oh shit…oh fuck, Sam, harder…pound my ass harder…I want to be so sore that I whimper every time I sit down.”

 

That did it. Sam let go of Gabe's hair, put a death grip on the man's hips, and started jack-hammering his father-in-law's ass. “Uhhhhpmmm…you fuckn' cum slut here it comes. Take it, my sexy bitch-boy.”

 

Gabe pushed his ass back causing a loud smacking sound as their flesh collided together…Sam just completely lost it. His cum exploding deep in the sloppy hole. Sam leaned down as he kept pumping into the man and bit Gabriel's shoulder.

 

When the last shudder left his cock, Sam let it slip out of Gabe's abused hole. “Don't fuckn' move, Gabriel.”

 

Sam quickly retrieved his boxers and jeans from the bathroom and got dressed. His clothed state just made Gabriel's nakedness seem raunchier. The man's poor ass was still stretched wide open. Sam lifted his hand and let it come down hard onto Gabe's right cheek. “Get dressed, my beautiful cock whore, unless you want Rowena and Jes to find you like that.”

 

Gabe moved slowly as he stood. Every muscle in his body ached but he was still so incredibly horny since he hadn't cum yet.

 

“Turn around again so I can get one last look at those plump cheeks.” Sam commanded. He watched the man pivot and felt his cock twitch back to life as he saw the cum oozing down Gabriel's thighs.

 

He reached down and grabbed Gabe's clothes and tossed them at the man. “You're not allowed to clean yourself. I want my cum dripping from your ass till the moment Jes and I leave.”

 

Gabe carefully redressed so not to get any cum on the outside of his clothes. It was deliciously squishy, and the pant legs wanted to stick against the man's inner thighs where Sam's cum had dripped. He slid up Sam's body when he finished dressing and pressed his hard cock against Sam's softer one. “I wish I could feel your mouth on my cock!”

 

Sam sniggered as he knelt down in front of the horny man. Gabe's hard dick pressing against the crotch of the navy pants. “You want that cock in my mouth? Does my dirty whore want me to suck his dick so he can cum?”

 

“Fuck yes, I do.”

 

Sam leaned over and pulled the dick up past the waistband. He leaned forward then and brushed his stubbly cheek against the dripping cock head.

 

Gabe moaned at the rough sensation…honey-brown eyes fixed on the sight below as Sam made another pass across the aching tip.

 

Sam looked upward at Gabriel's pleading face as he licked the sticky cock head. “You want me to shove this dirty cock down my throat? Does Rowena know what a slut she's married too?”

 

“She knows and indulges me to an extent, but I've been after anal way before that book got me horny for it. It's the one thing she's refused to try.”

 

Sam stood up again and planted a deep kiss on Gabe's lips. “This is what you're going to do for me tonight. You're going to let my cum stay up that ass of yours as long as you can. When you can't hold it or hide it any longer I want your fingers in that sloppy hole fucking yourself using my cum. I want your other hand playing with that deliciously thick cock of yours.” He pushed the cock back down into Gabe's pants before bending down and roughly biting the man's neck…sucking hard enough to leave a hickey behind.

 

Gabe's knees buckled and he reached out to hold onto Sam's shoulders. “You are so fuckn' wicked.”

 

“Oh baby, this was nothing compared to what I could do if we had more time.” Sam smirked as he took Gabriel's hand in his and they walked back to the living room.

 

Just as the sound of a key sliding in the door broke the silence, Sam moved closer to Gabe. He leaned down and whispered, “Oh and I almost forgot the most important part of your homework, my beautiful bitch-boy. When you play tonight, I want you to scream my name as loud as you can no matter the consequences.”

 

Gabriel struggled to remain standing at the bar, while Sam sauntered to the sofa and sat. Jes and Rowena were laughing as they walked into the room. Two bags of groceries dangled from their wrists.

 

“Anyone up for some hot fudge sundaes? We even got a bottle of that magic shell stuff.” Jes emptied the contents of the two plastic sacks onto the bar. She then grabbed some bowls from below, and proceeded to make everyone a sundae.

 

Sam stood up and made his way back to the others. “Mhmm, some hot fudge sounds real good doesn't it, Gabriel.”

 

Grabbing the can of whip-cream, Sam picked up a finished sundae and used the nozzle to crack through the chocolate shell. He pumped a couple shots of cream into the hole and let some drizzle out. “Here, Gabriel, this one's yours.”

 

The look Gabe sent him, promised of more fun in the future and Sam's cock twitched happily in his jeans. Sam couldn't wait for the next time he could get Gabe alone, very sloppy, and completely snookered.

 

The End


End file.
